Missed part of moms
by justhopeless
Summary: This is the part that was deleted from chapter 43


Seth leaned back against the ample expanse of his husband's chest. The alpha had it bad for his husband and couldn't help how his hands migrated south while his lips skated across the sub's ear. "Nobody else here love. Come let's shower it's been a long day." Jacob undressed him slowly, kissing every portion of skin he revealed. He slowly slid his lips over his overheated skin, paying special attention to his sensitive nipples which he brushed with his tongue. Trailing kisses down his belly all the way down to his erect and eager member. He took it in his hands and gave it a gentle tug. He couldn't resist and licked it from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue over the spongy surface.

Seth threaded his fingers through his mate's hair pulling at the roots every time Jacob swallowed him whole. "Baby you're killing me. What I wouldn't give to feel you inside me." Seth's voice was a throaty whisper thick with lust.

Jacob didn't reply, his mouth was too busy working its magic. He was enjoying too much the moans of pleasure coming from his mate. After a few minutes of this sweet torture he stood up and guided Seth to the shower. After adjusting the temperature they stood under the double showerheads, water cascading down their bodies. Seth bit his bottom lip as heat built inside him. His lust grew exponentially as he watched the multitude of soap bubbles sliding down the hills and valleys of his mate's abdomen. "Stop ogling you perv." Jacob's expression was harsh but his voice was filled with humor. Seth's crystalline laughter bounced off the walls of the shower stall.

Jacob felt nervous and slightly reluctant to go through with what he had planned for the evening. He would be going against his very nature but that would prove once and for all that he had changed for the best. Seth noticed his unusual nerves but brushed it off as excitement. The newlyweds were hungry for each other, the quick little kisses transformed to deep intimate ones. They explored each other's mouths while the warm water ran down their bodies making them glow like they were made of gold. They washed each other in their most intimate places, exploring each other's bodies like it was the first time. Jacob stood behind his husband; Seth reached behind his lover and squeezed his firm ass. He was momentarily startled when he felt Jacob's erection pushing its way through his buttocks. They both knew they couldn't go through with it but they wanted it so much they could taste it. Both men had to force themselves off the other, they couldn't lose control.

Jacob took the pants Seth was about to put on and tossed them aside. There would be no clothes covering his mate's body. Seth was perplexed by his husband's actions, a slight sense of fear creeping up inside him as he pondered what Jake's intentions could be. "Baby please trust me." Begged Jacob.

The pallid and ever-changing light of the moon filtered through the window creating a game of shadowy undulations. The lovers' forms took an angelic appearance that was breathtaking. Seth lied down on the bed, his head resting on two fluffy pillows. Jacob sat beside him facing him, afraid to do something that could affect the magic of that moment. Their first night of love as a married couple was something he wanted to make special for the submissive. He reached out and ran his fingers through his mate's damp hair before sliding the back of his hand down his cheek. The faint musky scent of their arousal reached them. Jacob crooked irresistible smile made Seth bite his bottom lip embarrassed for being caught. "Don't be embarrassed, I love the way your body reacts to my caresses."

Jacob straddled his lover, being very careful not to put any weight on his stomach. Seth's senses went on high alert, what was his husband thinking? "J… Jake what're you doing?" Asked Seth nervously.

"Love I don't want you to be scared. It's our wedding night and we're going to make love." Seth let out an audible gasp. "I won't hurt you, I swear." The submissive had many reasons to be scared. He wanted to trust him, but especially now that he carried inside him the responsibility of three little lives he couldn't allow any slipups.

"I want to give myself to you. In a way we will be giving each other our virginity. I know you've never topped and I've never bottomed, that'll change tonight." Jake's nerves began to take over and his hands began to shake.

Seth was still confused, he wasn't sure he was hearing the right thing. "But you're an alpha, you don't bottom." He whispered.

"I'm an alpha out there, in here I'm your husband and I want to be yours, completely." Seth's only response was to nod; he was overwhelmed by what he was hearing. He didn't even know if when the moment came he would know what to do. Of course he had more experience than he wanted to remember, but never something like this.

Jacob straddled Seth's hips and holding both cocks between his hands began to slide them up and down the length, alternating between tugging them and stroking the heads with his thumbs. He bent forward and smiled to himself when his mate's mouth opened without even thinking about it. They devoured each other like starving men that are given a feast. The sound of a growl broke the silence and they were both surprised to realize that it had been Seth. The small dominant part of him coming to the surface to claim his mate.

Jacob caressed Seth's sides with one hands while gently rocking his hips and stroking their members. The sub whimpered pathetically when he lost the weight of his mate over him. "Sorry I need something." He opened the first drawer of the night stand and brought out a container Seth knew very well. Of course he would need a lot of lubricant seeing that it was going to be his first time.

In no time Jacob reclaimed his spot straddling his husband and continued touching him in every way possible. He bent forward once again and left a trail of gentle kisses from his neck to his chest, taking a short detour to flick his nipples with the tip of his tongue and elicited a moan from his lover. Apparently his cock also liked the attention since it was already oozing pre-cum. The alpha held himself up with one arm while two very hot wet mouths struggled for dominance. Seth didn't even notice Jacob's grimacing as he slipped his well slicked up fingers inside his ass. He was stretching his hole the best he could to prepare it for his lover.

Seth dug his fingers into his mate's hips while Jacob stroked them both with one hand while moving his fingers in and out of his behind. It was then that Seth realized what his mate had been doing and stared at him stunned for an instant. Jacob's cheeks turned a deep maroon in embarrassment and nerves. "Jake you always take care of me, let me help prepare you. It's the least I can do." Seth motioned to sit up but was eased back to the mattress by his husband.

Instead of explaining his reasoning or make any excuses, the alpha dived toward the sub, capturing his lips in an aggressive and demanding kiss. The room spun around them making them feel dizzy and if it was possible, harder. Their desire was increasing with every breath they took and each pulse of blood that thundered through their bodies. Jake's lips slid down his husband's neck searching for his mark. He nipped and kissed the portion of Seth's skin that bore his mark. The sub cried out his name with passion filled voice. The small submissive was his forever, the thought seared in his brain. This was his man, they were one.

Jacob felt he was loose enough and nervously hovered over his mate's erection. This was the moment of truth, there was no turning back, not that either one of them wanted to turn back. He descended slowly trying to align Seth's cock with his opening. He had seen others do this hundreds of times but failed miserably each time he tried.

Seth saw how frustrated he was becoming and decided to help. "Jake." Called softly the submissive but there was no reply from the alpha who was deep in concentration, sweat pouring down his body. "Jake look at me." This time it was a command. Since he was ignored once again, he took matters into his own hands and held his mate's hips in place. This got his husband's attention; his bewildered expression was not something Seth had seen before.

"Go slow, there is no rush. I know you're a dominant and it's hard for you to accept help but I've done this before, you haven't." Seth's voice was quiet but full of power. Jake nodded in understanding. "I'll hold myself and you ease yourself onto me. Once you feel me at your entrance bounce gently going a little farther each time. Please, if it hurts stop, this is not about you being in pain." Jacob felt the blunt tip of Seth's erection pressing against his entrance. He did as instructed and in no time felt himself being stretched much more than his fingers had accomplished. He hissed in pain when his tight ring of muscle was breached, his submissive was small everywhere except the part of his body he was feeling at the moment. Seth held him in place unwilling to see him suffer.

"I'm ok baby; the pain took me by surprise that's all. You must think I'm the biggest pussy there is but it's just very new to me." Seth smiled lovingly at him, he wouldn't judge him. He knew better than anyone how hard it was to be a rookie.

Seth could feel the heat coming off his husband's body. Jake pushed slowly and gently but insistently, impaling himself deeper each time. Every time another inch breached his entrance he felt a pang of pain but nothing compared to the initial one. After several minutes he sat flush against his lover. His husband's pulsing member buried inside him to the hilt. His muscles clenching hotly as Jacob's walls crumbled. He never thought he would enjoy bottoming but it felt good, really good.

Both men enjoyed this first experience in different ways. The submissive's member was wrapped in the velvety folds of Jake's insides. He had taken the virginity of an alpha, something unheard of. Jacob was still trying to catch his breath, his head in a daze and his behind on fire. Seth's hands roamed over his stomach and squeezed his hips gently. This was right, it was mind blowing.

With the initial discomfort a thing of the past he engaged in sensuous movements that drove his mate's insane. It took him a minute to figure it out but in no time he was sliding up and down Seth's pole like an expert. Pulling until just the head remained inside him, his husband's reaction was to thrust his hips up to slip back into his kissed without urgency, more gently, feeling the softness in their lips. Jacob enjoyed the sensual sweep of Seth's tongue against my own. The pain was replaced by an ever-growing pleasure as he tried to develop a rhythm. His ravenous needs were being sated in the most unexpected manner.

They looked at each other through half lidded eyes, the fire of the all-consuming lust coursing through their veins. They were guided by their most primitive instincts, Seth's pulsing cock deep in his tight depth, hitting his lover in places that nearly sent him over the edge. Their moans were loud and unabashed, their bodies racked with spasms as their orgasm mounted. Seth's cock swelled up inside his lover's tight channel, stretching him even more and going even deeper inside him. Their skin tingled and their mouths went dry as their muscles tightened one after the other.

The slow build up led to an amazing tickling sensation deep within their pelvis. Unable to hold on Seth burst with a cry, jetting spurt after spurt of cum into his lover. Intense pleasure radiated through him. Jacob could feel the hot fluid filling him a second before his back arched and he threw back his head, letting a moan escape his lips. His own release made his vision blurry and his ears buzz. The repetitive contractions of Jake's walls almost making the sub cum again. After riding the wave of ecstasy, his legs felt like jelly and unable to hold him anymore. Nothing else mattered, nobody else existed. It was a moment of pure bliss like no other. He had the most pleasurable orgasm of his entire life without touching his cock.

Their bodies went limp as they both struggled to catch their breath. Seth felt himself slowly shrink inside Jake's heat. If they could stand back and admire the scene they could have seen how their lovemaking mimicked art. It took their breath away and stirred deep emotions in them. The alpha collapsed onto the bed, beside his husband, who rounded him with his arms and rubbed his back. The sub basked in the small whimpers his husband produced as his fingers slid up and down his sweaty back.

Still shuddering in each other's arms the lovers felt light and relaxed, their whole bodies still tingling with the aftershocks. They smiled when they felt their children moving inside Seth. Jacob caressed his stomach stopping each time he felt then move. It was a fascinating feeling and a privilege to be able to share this with his husband. "I think we woke them up." Said Jacob.

"Yeah, them and half the house" Giggled Seth nuzzling his husband chest. "Jake are you ok?"

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours!" Jacob peppered his husband's face, neck and chest with kisses as he repeated the same two words over and over again.

Several days passed and nobody had seen hair or hide of the newlyweds. They didn't leave their room, even their food was brought to them. Embry brought to Carlisle's attention the fact that the sounds coming from Jake and Seth's room were those of a couple making passionate love. They knew that the newlyweds wouldn't put the babies in danger. But they understood that Seth still had the slave mentality. He needed to please his master.

It was the group consensus that a visit to the newlyweds was warranted. They could use the very valid excuse that Seth was due for a checkup. They knocked on the door only a couple of times before a half dressed Jacob opened the door. The divider between the sitting area and the main bedroom was closed and this prevented them from seeing the submissive. "Seth is due for a checkup; it's been almost two weeks." Explained Carlisle.

"He is fine; do we need to do this today? He is resting."

"I would feel more at ease if I got to take a look and a good listen." Jacob was getting weird vibes from his friends.

"Ed what're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?" Carlisle and Embry's presence he could understand but there was no reason for Ed to be there. He didn't have anything against the cook but it was their honeymoon and they wanted privacy.

"Not at the moment, the others are doing the prep for dinner and I will take any chance I get to be with Embry."

"Ok this is ridiculous, what's the real reason you're here? You're starting to piss me off so don't bullshit me." Seethed Jacob making an effort not to raise his voice and wake up his mate.

It was Embry who stepped forward to offer an explanation. "We are just concerned for Seth's wellbeing. We want to make sure that both you and him are being prudent and are not taking unnecessary risks."

It took him a few second to figure out what the sub's words meant but felt the anger swelling when understanding hit him. "Fuck you! You two have nothing better to do than to be listening behind people's doors and passing judgment?" He muttered pointing to Ed and Embry. The cook moved quickly to place himself between his lover and the irate alpha. "I hate this; you're so focused on what I've done that you can't see past your fucking noses. I would kick you out of my room right now if I knew that would solve anything, but I know what will happen so let's get this over with."

Without another word Jacob turned on his heels and walked to the divider which he slid open barely making a sound. The image of his husband sleeping peacefully brought a small smile to his face. The light bed sheet he was using barely covered him up to his knees. In a few steps the alpha stood next to the bed and covered his mate. It could seem ridiculous to some how possessive and over protective he had turned. He didn't care that most people in the house were familiar with how Seth looked like naked. The sub was to be respected by everyone, especially him.

"Baby wake up, you have visitors." Seth stirred lightly in his sleep but didn't show any intentions of waking up. Jake sat beside him and tried to coax him into waking up, bending forward to whisper in his ear and kiss him. The visitors felt uncomfortable with the display and had half a mind of leaving but couldn't leave without making sure Jacob was following instructions. The alpha needed to know big brother was watching and would hold him accountable for his actions.

After some gentle persuasion Seth stretched lightly before opening his eyes. "What's going on?" Asked the sub concerned with the unexpected visit.

"Everything's good, missing you that's all. How're you feeling?" Asked Embry trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm great, happier than I've ever been." Answered the sub truthfully. "Now tell me the real reason you're here."

"You're up for a checkup." Jacob's retort was dry and his expression tense. None of this escaped the sub who scooched up on the bed until he was sitting with his back resting on the headboard.

"Nope it hasn't been a week yet. Now stop lying to me." Seth was getting aggravated.

Jacob realized his mate wouldn't stand down until he was told the truth. "They want to make sure I am not hurting you and the babies. I don't blame them but I wished they would have given me the benefit of the doubt. I'm not a monster anymore." Explained the alpha sadly.

"What made you think Jake is abusing me?"

Embry could see how worked up his friend was and felt terrible for being a whistle blower. "Well… you guys are not exactly quiet." Seth understood perfectly what his friend was saying. They've heard them making love and assumed the worst.

"I appreciate your concern guys but I'm fine. Please don't take this the wrong way but what happens in this room is nobody's business." The visitors looked at each other confused about Seth's attitude. They didn't know what to make of it. The sub was really grateful that they were keeping an eye on things but there was no way on earth he would let them know what had been happening. He knew that his husband didn't regret for one minute being on the receiving end, if that meant they would get to physically express their love, but that didn't mean he was ready to scream it from the rooftops. After all he was an alpha and had a status to maintain.

Jacob had mixed feelings about Seth's words. He didn't want his mate to start forsaking their friendship but was grateful he was being so discreet. Still he knew that it was not in his husband's nature to speak in such a way to anyone. He would rather come out, than cause him any stress. "Guys listen, you probably heard us getting it on but not everything is as it seems. My angel is trying to cover for me so I don't lose face. But you know what? There is no shame in giving the person you love everything you have to give. Yes we've made love, I'm bottoming for Seth.

Embry's eyes opened comically as he wondered if he heard right. He looked at his friend for answers; Seth nodded in affirmation effectively making an all-out grin to appear in the healer's face. Edward and Carlisle were flabbergasted and felt horrible for doubting their friend. "Jake wow… and again wow. I feel like crap for judging you so unfairly." They owed the alpha a serious apology.

"Man I'm sorr…" Jacob raised his hand to make them stop. He didn't let them apologize; anyone in their position would've made the same assumption. He stood up and stretched his hand out but ended up hugging each one of them.

The subs wanted to talk and wished the dominants would take their bromance somewhere else. Since that didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon, they had to resign themselves to exchanging looks and knowing smiles. Embry winked at his friend before speaking. "Sooo Ed do you think that's something you'll like to try?" He had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent him from bursting out laughing when he saw Edward's face turn ashen.

"Um… I don't know."

"Ed you look about to pass out. You want me to get you a chair?" Jacob's anger and bad mood became a thing of the past when Seth's laughter filled the room. Embry was having too much fun with this. They all burst out laughing unable to stop until they had tears welling up in their eyes. Not every day they got to see somebody as serious as Edward in such predicament. They had so many reasons to be happy, they had hope and they had each other.


End file.
